


Steffon Survives

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Cassana Baratheon Lives, F/M, Steffon Baratheon Lives, Wordcount: 30.000-50.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: My take on the idea of Steffon Baratheon living.





	Steffon Survives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VVSIGNOFTHECROSS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/gifts).



_May 26,278_

_Tarth_

Gods,but it was raining tonight, Olyvar thought as he manned the watchtower’s post. The winds were blowing with a demonic force and in the distance an old fishing boat was barely tied to its moorings. The waves of Shipbreaker Bay howled and sent up sprays of white mist almost as tall as the watchtower.

Olyvar had served Lord Selwyn for five and thirty years this night. He had come here a green boy from Fawnton,where his father ran a ramshackle school. Old Lord Larys had accepted him into his service as a huntsman.and when he had died twelve years ago Olyvar had stood attendance at his funeral. Lord Selwyn had made him part of the guard. Since then he had distinguished himself in all aspects of service.

——-

At first,the appearance of the ship surprised Olyvar. It was riding the sea like an ice dragon.its prow aimed proudly into the wind. Before long it was into the inner harbor,the cliffs of Tarth proper shielding it from the storm. As Olyvar watched,somebody in the cay threw a tow line at the ship. It was then that Olyvar saw the name on the side of the hull.  _Windproud._

 _Can Lord Steffon already be back from Volantis?_ It seemed like an absurd idea,but one couldn’t know for sure.


End file.
